A Model Proposal
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry has to deal with Draco's birthday and gives him what he really wants. COMPLETE SLASH STORY malemale relationship


**A Model Proposal**

**By Keikokin**

A/n: written for littleroo's 25th birthday by request

Named by Nefernat

"Do I look old to you?" Draco Malfoy stood in front of the full length mirror, naked as the day he was born.

"No Draco you don't look old. You're incredibly handsome and I'm lucky to have you," Harry Potter, his lover of seven years replied automatically. Draco went through this every year. Harry had learned to not take it too seriously. He rolled over on the satin sheets and wondered if his lover would come back to bed or not, pushing away their lunch trays. 

"I don't know Harry, a quarter of a century takes it toll," Draco turned and looked at his backside.

"Please you're a Malfoy. You're father is still gorgeous, your grandfather handsome and your great-grandfather distinguished." Harry sat up the green satin sheets falling to his hip.

"Do you still love me?" Draco asked with a pout.

"Come back to bed and I'll show you," Harry smirked.

"Is everything sex to you?" Draco scowled and walked into his wardrobe closet, emerging a minute later fully dressed.

"Aw, Draco don't be like that," Harry got up out of bed and pulled Draco into his arms.

"Let me put this in terms you'll understand. We've been together for seven years, SEVEN. Have you once in all that time demonstrated your love for me outside of sex? Would anyone even know we were together unless they saw us in bed? I don't think you take me seriously!" Draco pulled away from a stuttering Harry." It's because my looks are gone!" Harry was still trying to figure out what had just happened when Draco ran from the room.

Something big was up with Draco. Was his birthday really bothering him that much? He couldn't risk losing Draco; the blond had become his world, his everything. Yet, he just couldn't bring himself to tell Draco he loved him. Every person he loved died. Harry thought Draco had understood that. He dressed quickly and went downstairs to find Draco had locked himself into his potions lab. This was definitely not good. Draco was throwing one of his Class-A hissy fits, the big drama queen.

Harry flipped open his cell phone then walked to the window of their loft that overlooked the Thames.

"Hello?" 

"Pansy, I have got a major problem here!" Harry was never more grateful for the friendship of the former Slytherin than at times like this. No one understood Draco quite as well as she did. 

"Draco having a fit over being 25?" Pansy laughed. 

"It's more than that Pansy, he was going on about I don't take him seriously and I don't demonstrate my love for him, whatever that bloody means!" Harry run his fingers through his hair, making it stand up wildly.

"Well, I'm surprised it took so long really." Pansy sounded bored.

"What's that supposed to mean? You knew this was going to happen? What do I do?" Harry looked down at his hands that were gripping the stair railing. He looked and it hit him. "Pansy I think I've got it. Meet me at the Gilded Cage in ten minutes!" He heard a squeal of delight before he shut his phone.

He ran over to the potions room door. "Draco? I'm going to go pick up your birthday present. Please, don't do anything rash. I swear when I get back we'll straighten this all out!" The sound of a bottle hitting the door was his answer. Taking that as answer that he'd at least been heard Harry disapparated out of the loft.

When Harry arrived at the Gilded Cage Pansy was eagerly waiting for him. "OH Harry I love this shop!"

"Look Pansy you can shop later, please help me find a ring for Draco," Pansy jumped with delight hugging Harry tightly.

"Finally!" she pulled Harry over to a class case to show him the most beautiful commitment rings the jewelry store had to offer. It didn't take long to find one. It was 14k white gold with channel set diamond baguettes on top and burnished round diamonds on each side. Draco was sure to love it. When Pansy saw the price tag of over 5000 ₤ she had to agree.

They next went to the Daily Prophet and set a photographer to come around the flat. Harry and Pansy also dictated a small press release. Pansy went off to make arrangements for a catered dinner to be set up at the loft as Harry returned home. Draco was still locked in the potions room, even though it was almost dinner time.

"Draco, please at least come out and let me talk to you!"

"NO, you don't care anything about me Harry Potter! You only want a good lay!"

"You're a bloody fantastic lay and you know it."

Draco opened the door with a smirk. "Well, at least you admit that much."

The door bell rang and their house elf Squiggles ran off to answer it. The caterers had arrived with dinner and the house elf led them to their dining room. Draco raised a perfect eyebrow. "Harry what's going on?"

"Your birthday," Harry grinned as the door bell rang again. Squiggles ran back to open it for the photographer who began to set up by their indoor waterfall display.

"Oh, Harry," Draco smiled at his lover who was leading him over to the candlelight meal for two. He opened the bottle of champagne and filling their flutes raised his glass to his lover, of almost a decade.

"Draco Malfoy, you mean everything to me. I've been a fool to hide behind my fears, I should have told you ages ago."

"Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Draco, I love you." Harry said for the first time ever to the blond. 

Grabbing Harry's face Draco began to kiss Harry, their flutes of champagne fell but the house elf saved them from smashing despite the fact it was crying into its beach blanket that served as its clothing.

"Say it again," Draco whispered into Harry's neck.

"I love you Draco, so much," Harry said and was amazed to find out that it seemed easier to say.

"I love you Harry! This is the best birthday ever!" Draco hugged Harry tightly. After all the years of waiting Harry had finally said it!

"It's not over yet, love," Harry grinned. He held out a chair for Draco to sit down in then sank to one knee.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco yelled seeing the small black velvet box come out of Harry's vest pocket.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you. I can't live a day without you in my life. You've been there for me forever and always, spurring me on or holding me tight. Please, love, say you'll make me the happiest wizard in the world and marry me." Harry opened up the box.

Trembling slightly Harry picked up the ring and slid it onto Draco's finger, showing him the engraving, "I love you" on the inside first. "Will you marry me Draco?"

"YES!" Draco yelled knocking Harry to the floor and kissing him senseless.

"Ahem, would now be the right time for a photo?" The photographer from the Daily Prophet looked flushed with embarrassment, but Harry thought he probably had the right of it. Draco had never glowed more than he was at that very moment.

Pulling Draco to his feet Harry introduced the photographer to him. When Draco turned to Harry with questioning eyes Harry grinned. "Well, we need a photo to go with our engagement announcement don't we?"

Draco hugged Harry once again then quickly posed for the camera, after all as a wizarding model he was in his element. Harry beamed at his love and soon to be husband, only wishing they were alone right now so he could make love to the beautiful blond again.

"You really do love me don't you Harry?" Draco sighed happily hours later in their bed after dinner and the photographer had gone to run the photo and new release. It would be all over the wizarding world by morning.

"I do," Harry grinned thinking he'd dedicate his next novel to his future husband. He pulled Draco to him for another smoldering kiss, a taste of what was to come. Draco fell asleep on his chest feeling loved, cherished and happy to be twenty-five.


End file.
